A Fallen Rose
by DreamHeart
Summary: Serenity and Endymion have the perfect life in Crystal Tokyo and the universe is at peace. Then the unthinkable happens . . . Who is the murderer?Warning Rini fans turn back now! Winner of the Annual Awards 3rd Place Best FanFiction o
1. Ch 1 The Beginning

A Fallen Rose

Chapter 1: The Beginning

By- DreamHeart

AN This is DreamHeart or SmileyBecka for ASMRians. A Fallen Rose has under gone a number of revisions. I think that it is a much better fic now than it had been. I just made it a little bit juicier for ya'll. I hope you like it. Remember- RINI fans think twice before reading further. Unless you prepare yourself for anything do not read :)

DISCLAIMER - Sailor Moon and its characters do not belong to me BUT the story does! Remember plagerism is bad!

Serenity stood on the balcony gazing out at the gardens. Peace and tranquility swarmed all around her. Why can't every day be this peaceful? Who would've thought that Crystal Tokyo could ever be this peaceful? she wondered, as she breathed in the sweet aroma of the flowers.

Then Serenity was thrown out of this peace when her two best friends, Mina and Raye, burst onto the balcony.

"Serenity! You have to come with us!" Raye beseeched her friend.

"Yes, you must!" Mina stated firmly as she reached for Serenity's arm.

Serenity backed away. "What is going on?" Serenity inquired, a little confused by her friends' actions.

Seeing the confusion in Serenity's eyes, Raye whispered, "Trust me you'll understand soon enough. Just come with us."

"Ok, but if this is a stupid gag, you're gonna get tickled!" Serenity giggled, as she allowed them to guide her from the balcony.

"Believe me, I wish it was," Mina murmured.

Still confused about her friends' behavior, she listened to the quiet click of her white satin heels and the gentle swish of her white satin form-fitting gown.

Then all of a sudden, Mina stopped.

"Raye, I can't go back there. I'm sorry. . . . I thought I could but I can't. Serenity, I'm sorry. I'll wait for you in the throne room," Mina stammered, before she ran in the opposite direction.

"Raye, what's going on? Are Endymion and Rini, ok?" Serenity pleaded, as she prayed against the worst.

"I don't know. . . . You'll have to see for yourself, you wouldn't believe me," Raye answered hesitantly.

"I want to know. I know something's wrong. Please tell me."

"I don't know . . ."

"We've dealt with the bad before. I'm sure this can't be much worse," Serenity teased, but her attention was diverted by the guards running past her. "There's something going on in this castle that I don't know about. Raye, tell me!"

"Well, I don't know how you're going to take this, but ok. It's Rini . . ."

'Rini' was all that Serenity had heard before making a mad dash toward Rini's bedroom.

"Endymion! Endymion! It's Rini! "Serenity screamed. Please God, let my little girl be safe.

The scene that greeted her was one that can only be described as a nightmare.

Rini's bedroom was swarming with guards. Serenity had to fight to get into her daughter's bedroom. Let her be safe . . .

"Serenity!" a voice called from behind her.

"Artemis, where are you?" Serenity answered. "I have to get to Rini! Find Endymion!"

"Wait!"

As Serenity approached her daughter's bed, she noticed that the floor was streaked with blood. Please. . . . It can't be . . . She reached for the sheet. . . .

"Serenity, don't look. It's too horrible," Artemis begged, as he pulled her arm away.

"Is she?" Serenity pleaded, as tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Who? How?"

"She was stabbed to death, my queen."

"Who could do this?" Serenity sobbed into Artemis' arms.

"It appears as if . . . Endymion did," Artemis choked.

"Endymion? No, he couldn't have. He loves her."

"When we got here, the knife was in Endymion's hand and he was standing over her."

"I refuse to believe it. He could have just picked it up. . . . Artemis, you know that he couldn't have done this."

"My queen, I'm not sure of anything, anymore. Please, let me escort you to the throne room. Your court is waiting there."

"No! I can't leave her . . . bring me Endymion."

"Majesty, do you think that is wise? You are under a lot . . ."

"Just bring him to me!"

"Of course, your majesty," Artemis sighed.

As Serenity watched him go, she wondered if anyone could ever believe Endymion had killed Rini. No! Of course not, anyone who has ever seen us would know that. Then she glanced over at Rini's blood soaked sheets. I have to look . . .

With that final thought, Serenity pulled back the sheet to find that her adorable little girl no longer had a face. It had been ripped off. Rini had been stabbed multiple times in the chest and throat. Serenity couldn't contain her emotion any longer. She flung herself upon her daughter's corpse and cried.

"How could anyone do this to you?! My precious little angel, who is going to throw my shoes in the mud? Who is going to draw me pictures? My angel . . . please, come back . . . come back!"

"Serenity," Endymion whispered.

"Leave us . . . he will not harm me," Serenity ordered the guards through her tears.

"I will be just outside if you need me," Artemis replied before he closed the door to the girl's bedroom.

"Endymion, look at our baby. My baby, she can't be dead. Endymion, make her better," Serenity sobbed as she threw herself into his arms.

"I know, honey. I came to say goodnight. . . . She was lying on her side. I thought she was asleep. Then I saw the knife gleaming by her pillow . . . and when I pulled the sheet back. . . . Serenity, they think I murdered our baby, our little angel. She's my world, my life. . . . I've lost my little girl. . . . How? Why?" Endymion wept.

"No one will believe that you killed Rini."

"But they do! I'm a prisoner in my own castle. Can't you do anything, Sere?"

"I can't recreate a murder scene . . . and even then I wouldn't . . . Dare, I couldn't bear it."

"What are we going to do? What's going to happen to me? To us? To our kingdom?" Endymion cried hysterically.

At that Serenity slapped him.

"Calm down! I won't let anything happen to you. I just want to hunt down the bastard that did this," Serenity stated firmly.

"All right, do you have any idea of what's going to happen?"

"There will probably be a trial . . . that's all I can think of. . . . I'm going to go see Raye, now. Please believe that I trust you & above all, I love you."

"I know."

"Artemis! King Endymion is ready now," Serenity called.

Then Endymion leaned in to kiss Serenity.

"I'm sorry, but for the safety of the queen, no personal contact is to be allowed," Artemis interrupted.

"I love you, Sere," Endymion whispered before being led to the dungeons.

I swear nothing will happen to you Endymion . . . . You're all I have left. My poor little baby, Mama will find out who did this to you. And when I do . . . they'll die at my hands, Serenity mused as she watched her husband being led away. 


	2. Ch2 Letting Go

A Fallen Rose

Chapter 2: Letting Go

By- DreamHeart

AN - 'A Fallen Rose' has under gone some revisons. I added some stuff and got rid of others to make it juicier. Tell me what you think.

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters BUT I do own the story! Remember plagerism is bad!

Serenity watched as Endymion was led away by the two guards.Have I lost everything? she wondered.

Serenity walked about her daughter's room. The once bright and cheerful room was now cold and desolate. All the blissful memories that had been shared here . . . had been scattered to the wind by this heinous crime.

She stopped when realization finally hit her.I can't stay here . . . it's too painful. Serenity opened the French doors that led to the balcony and walked out. She let the sweet gentle breeze envelope her. What is there left to live for? My only child is dead and if Endymion is found guilty . . . he will be too.

Then someone from behind placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sere, are you ok?" Raye inquired.

Turning towards her best friend, Serenity snapped, "Do I look ok to you, Raye? I'm standing in the room in which my daughter was brutally murdered. I can walk across the room and see my faceless child. I can cry into her bloodstained sheets . . . and yet nothing within my power will bring back my beautiful little angel. So, how do you think I am, Raye?!"

"Sere I..... you've been here long enough, why don't you come with me?," Raye whispered, as she began to direct her friend to the door.

"No! I cannot and will not leave her. The reason . . . the reason she is dead . . . is because I left her." I have all this power and I didn't know that my baby was in danger. What type of mother am I? With that thought an immense wave of sadness and guilt washed over Serenity. The tears began to fall once more from her sapphire eyes and she ran back into the bedroom. Holding Rini in her arms, she sobbed, " Rini, baby, wake up. Please wake up for mommy. I can't live without you. Damn you, Selene! Why didn't you save my baby?! Why wasn't I strong enough to save you? I'm so sorry, Rini . . . you deserved a better mother . . ."

"Serenity, you can't do this to yourself. Rini wouldn't want this. Endymion still needs you and so does Rini. She needs you to find her murderer, so she can find peace . . . so you both can find peace."

"I can't leave her . . . that's why . . . I will stay by her side. Leave us, Queen Raye, or I shall have the guards remove you from my daughter's room."

"As you wish, but I shall return with the rest of your court shortly." And with that Raye reluctantly left the distraught queen with her child.

As she walked away, Raye breathed, "I hope you'll be all right, Sere." Then she listened to the quiet click of her heels against the marble floor. And looking down at her dress she realized that red was not appropriate at such tragic time. Taking a deep breath Raye closed her eyes and a ribbon of fire surrounded her. In a moment Raye was no longer dressed in her red satin gown but in a form fitting black velvet spaghetti strap dress with black heels.

Quiet sobs and whispers could be heard all throughout the palace. It made her feel like crying. Keep it together, Raye, Serenity needs you . . . and your godchild needs to find peace . . .

"Your majesty?" a servant called.

"Yes, Luna, what can I do for you?" Raye smiled through her tears.

"Is Neo-Queen Serenity going to be all right? Do you think that there is anything I can do for her? She's like a daughter to me."

"Bring her something to eat Luna, she needs her strength. And when you get a chance, please have the servants to change the decorations to black."

"As you wish, Queen Raye." Just as Luna was about to leave a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"And Luna," Raye continued, "take care, and try not to worry."

With that Luna nodded, curtsied and left.

After this conversation the grief completely overwhelmed Raye. After all, she had been Rini's godmother. Out of all of Serenity's friends, the Royal family of Mars had spent the most time with the Royal family of the Moon, especially with Rini. Whenever Endymion and Serenity had to take a trip to another planet, Rini was often left in her care. In fact, Raye's daughter, Diana, had become Rini's best friend. Thinking of these memories hurt Raye deeply. And it took all the strength she could muster just to reach the throne room.

All of the other queens jumped to their feet as she entered. They had been eagerly waiting for news of Serenity's well being. Even though they were members of her court, they were also Serenity's closest and dearest friends.

"Raye, what's wrong?!" Mina implored, fearing the worst.

"No, nothing's wrong with Serena . . . she's ok. There's just so much blood . . . Rini didn't deserve to die," Raye murmured through her tears.

"Don't worry, Raye, the murderer will be caught. He probably was careless about something . . . and that'll lead us to him. I mean the chances of him actually committing the perfect murder . . ." Amy observed, but fell silent after she saw the glare that Lita was giving her.

Then Lita stood up and walked over to Raye. She gave her a hug and began to stroke Raye's thick black hair. "How is Sere doing?"

"Not good. Not good at all. She refuses to leave Rini's side.  
She feels so guilty for leaving Rini. I don't think that she believes there is any reason left to live. And who could blame her . . . her only child is dead, and her husband is charged with her murder. I think that I'd feel the same way if anything ever happened to Diana."

"Do you think that she'll allow Rini to be buried? Surely, she'll consent to that, right?" Mina wondered aloud.

"I don't think so. Her guilt is tremendous. You have to see her and talk to her to understand."

"Then let's go see her right now," Lita chimed in.

"Do you really think that is wise?" Amy inquired.

"Let's give her until morning. She needs time to grieve and be alone. But I want a guard at Rini's door and one at the balcony. Just for her safety," Raye murmured.

"Ok. I shall send word to our families that we shall be staying at the Moon Kingdom for some time. Raye, is there anything that you want me to tell Chad and Diana?" Mina asked.

"Just tell Chad I love him and to give Diana a hug and kiss for me. You can tell him what happened, but I don't want Diana to know just yet."

"As you wish, I shall inform the guards of their new positions"  
And with that Mina left. Sere, please don't do anything . . . during the night . . . 


	3. Ch 3 A Long Night

A Fallen Rose

Chapter 3: A Long Night

By- DreamHeart

AN - 'A Fallen Rose' has under gone some revisons. I added some stuff and got rid of others to make it juicier. Tell me what you think.

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters BUT I do own the story! Remember plagerism is bad!

There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Raye! I told you to leave me alone!" Serenity called.

The door opened. It was Luna and she was holding a tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry, Sere." She put the tray down on Rini's play desk and then opened her arms to Serenity.

She hesitated. As if unsure of what to do she glanced at Rini's body and then at the floor. And then she noticed that the white marble floor was stained with her blood. Then taking a deep breath she pulled the sheet back over Rini and looked down once more. Just then she realized that the bottom of her dress was soaked . . . soaked in blood, Rini's blood, her only child's blood.

No! No! NO! This can't be real! This can't be happening, her mind screamed. Serenity curled herself up into a ball and hugged her knees to her chest, trying desperately to get a grip on her sanity. She took a deep breath and told herself, "This is just a bad dream. I'll wake up. That's right; I'll wake up in a minute. This is just a bad dream." As if saying the words aloud would make it so.

Luna rushed to her side and scooped the queen up in her arms and gently rocked her. "Shh. It's okay to cry. Just let it all out, Sere."

Endymion followed Artemis and the guards obediently walking a familiar path. He had been down to the dungeons many a time to hear the appeals of the prisoners and to just check, occasionally, that everything was going smoothly.

He stared at a spot on Artemis' back and tried to think of nothing – fully determined to run on autopilot alone. This would prove to be easier said than done. Everything seemed to be swirling about him. Images of the day flashed before his eyes. One moment Serenity was chasing Rini around the gardens desperately trying to get her shoes back while he rolled around on the grass and laughed at the sight. The next he was pushing Rini on a swing and telling her stories of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask . . . . Her face begging him to read her one more story before mama came to say goodnight . . . .

"We're here Endymion," Artemis interrupted with a cool tone.

"Of course." The words seemed to catch in Endymion's throat, but maybe that was because as he stepped into the darkness of the cell he just wanted to scream. To rip out his hair in utter confusion, despair, anger and all the million other emotions that were coursing through his being.

The door of ice that had Serenity's magical seal on it swished closed behind him. Endymion turned just in time to see Artemis snap his fingers and magically his bonds disappeared.

He ran towards the door and slammed is fists into it and cried, "Let me go! God, it wasn't me, Artemis! Please."

But it did no good. Artemis just gave his king a sympathetic glance and then turned on his heel to report to Queen Raye.

She had begged Luna to leave her and after much protest she got her way but only after she had promised to eat something. Finally after Luna had left, Serenity snuggled up to her daughter, pulled a warm blue comforter over herself, and after a long while had found sleep.

Serenity was in her bedroom. She was snuggled up to Endymion telling him all about her day. She played with the buttons on his flannel shirt and gazed blissfully things in the room as she talked. Her eyes trailed over the silk canopy above her head, and then over to the pictures of her and Rini on Endymion's nightstand. Then all of a sudden she was awoken from this bliss by a loud crash.

MAMA! Rini wailed from her room and started to run down the hall towards her parents' room. The bunny feet of her pajamas clapped loudly against the marble floor. When she finally reached their doorway she just stood there with her eyes huge with fear and a death grip on her teddy bear, Shadow.

She sat up in the king-sized feather bed and opened her arms to the crying child. "Come here, sweetie. Everything's going to be o.k."

Rini ran towards the bed with her pink-silver hair trailing behind her still clutching her toy as close to her as possible. But as she launched herself into her mother's arms, she vanished. Serenity could still hear Rini's bunny feet hitting the marble floor and smell the scent of lavender in the air.

She shot straight up in bed practically hyperventilating. Once she had calmed herself down enough to breathe normally, she pulled the sheet back from Rini just to make sure that she was really . . . really dead. Her hand flew to her mouth at the sight and she ran to the bathroom that was connected to the room.

Serenity stood in the bathroom at the basin filling a glass bowl with water. Once it was full, she carefully picked it up and returned to the room, but something caught her eye. It was a picture of the three of them on a family picnic and Endymion had an arm around each of them as they smiled for the camera.

Her heart ached and she dropped the bowl. It shattered the instant it hit the floor but she didn't care. Serenity sunk to the floor and covered her face with her hands as she began to cry into the floor. She hugged her sides and rocked back and forth uncontrollably as she began to wail into the night. The shards of the bowl cut her hands and arms . . . and left a deep gash in her leg, but she never noticed. The pain in her heart and soul were too much. This couldn't be real, she told her self, It can't be real. That can't be Rini. I couldn't handle this pain. It would kill me. That can't be Rini. That just CAN"T be RINI. She let out a soul shattering wail and cried until there were no more tears to physically shed.

She had a headache now. Her temples were throbbing, but she ignored it and simply wiped her tear stained face with the bottom of her already stained dress. She looked down at the floor once more. This is unacceptable. Rini will be home soon. Drat! I don't have anything that I can clean this up with. My dress, of course, I'll use my dress. That's right Serena, Rini's fine and she'll be home in a few hours. Just you wait and see. And with that she began to scrub the white marble floor clean with her dress. 


	4. Ch 4 Yet To Come

A Fallen Rose

By - DreamHeart

Chapter 4: Yet to Come

The next morning Raye and the rest of the court headed towards Rini's room.

As the guard reached to open the door for them, Raye stopped. "Are you all sure that you can handle this? If not, go back to the throne room and wait for us. I promise that we will think no less of you."

A silent nod was their reply.

"Then let's get on with it," Raye whispered as she walked into the room.

They found Serenity lying on Rini's bed . . . playing with her only child's pink-silver hair. Her once white satin dress was now red with blood.

Lita approached her tentatively and offered Serenity her hand. "Serena, please, come here. It's not good for you to stay here."

"Ladies, aren't you going to say to hello to Rini?" Serenity asked airily. She returned her gaze to her daughter and continued in the same airy tone, "She just got home a few minutes ago from her slumber party with Diana. She stayed up all night playing games, so she's a little tuckered out. So, I'm going to have Luna bring her some breakfast and then she's taking a nice long nap. Aren't you, sweetie?"

Mina bit her lip to fight back her tears. She walked over and sat down on the bed. "Sere," she murmured, "look at Rini. She didn't spend the night at Mars last night with Diana. Look at her, Sere, please. She can't hear you anymore, she can't hear us anymore . . . she's dead. Whether we want to believe it or not . . . she's in a better place, so please . . . it's time to go."

Serenity looked at her friend blankly and then at Raye. Her eyes silently asked Raye, is it really true?

Raye's violet eyes locked with her friend's tearful sapphire eyes and slowly nodded. She offered her hand . . . and this time Serenity took it.

"Is she going to be ok?" Amy mumbled to Mina.

"We can only hope," Mina whispered.

Silently Raye led Serenity towards the door. Once they neared the doorway, Serenity began to whimper and struggle to get back to her daughter. It took all four women to force her to leave. 

Raye and Serenity led the way to the throne room, but Amy hung back to speak to the guard.

"Could you please get word to Luna that the little princess is to be prepared for burial? And that this room is to be cleaned, please?" Amy requested.

"It shall be done, milady," the guard answered as he bowed. Then he left to find Luna.

In the throne room, Serenity sat mute in her throne rocking back and forth slightly in her chair while Mina struggled to tend to her wounds.

"Serena, I know this is difficult but you can't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault. There was no way you could've known . . . nothing that you could've done. As hard as it may be . . . it's time to let go," Mina cooed as she knelt beside her friend. Then with a pair of tweezers she tried to get the shards of the glass bowl out of Serenity's arms and legs. But the moment the tweezers touched her, Serenity would move violently in the opposite direction to avoid them. "Shh. Please stay still. I need to get the shards of glass out of you, so these nasty cuts can heal."

Just then Amy walked in. "Sere," Amy sighed, "will you consent to Rini's burial?"

At this Serenity began to rock uncontrollably and whimper.

"I guess we can take that for a no," Lita answered.

"We're not going to be able to talk to her like this . . . but someone could get through to her," Raye thought out loud.

"Who?" Amy wondered.

"Endymion."

"Do you really think that is wise?"

"Do we have any other choice? Look at her. She calmed down a hell of a lot once we mentioned his name." Mina chimed in.

Lita glanced at Serenity and found that she was, indeed, no longer trembling and was now allowing Mina to remove the glass from her wounds. "She's right. Luna!"

"Yes, your highness," Luna answered.

"Please inform Artemis that he is to bring Endymion here."

Luna's eyes filled with fear, "Are you sure?" she stammered.

"Yes."

"Then it shall be done." With that Luna curtsied and left. 

Endymion was curled up in a ball on the cold concrete floor in a corner of the cell. His once serene midnight blue eyes were bloodshot. His once strong and gentle hands were now bloody from clawing at the stone walls and concrete floor.

He had tried all night to escape from his cell. Clawing at the walls and floor had proved fruitless and left his fingers and knuckles torn and bloody, so he decided to try another alternative. At first he tried hurling his magical roses at the icy door, hoping against hope that they would be able to break Serenity's seal. After trying for a couple of hours he decided to try one last time . . . and in this moment of anger and frustration his powers grew, allowing him to throw three purple blades of energy at it. Unfortunately for him the blades just simply bounced off and came hurdling themselves at him. One ripped through his plaid green pajama shirt, another ripped through the leg of his matching pajama pants, and the last blade was harmlessly hit the wall and was absorbed. But the other blades weren't as merciful; one left a deep gash in his right side, while the other left a deep gash in his left leg barely missing his artery.

It was this worn and tattered king that Artemis found. His eyes were huge as his stared at his king huddled in the corner through the icy door. "Endymion?"

But he received no response. The heap that was King Endymion just merely shifted and turned to face the wall.

"Endymion," Artemis tried again, "it's Serenity. She needs you."

At that Endymion grunted and slowly sat up in his corner. "Why would she need me? I'm a murderer, right? She doesn't need me. She doesn't need me. She needs Rini."

"And that's the problem, sire. She's beginning to drive herself crazy with guilt. She's a wreck. Her eyes are vacant and she rocks uncontrollably back and forth. If she speaks at all she asks for Rini or tells the court that Rini is simply with Setsuna or on Mars with Diana."

Endymion buried his face in his hands for a moment and then ran them through his midnight black hair. "Why me?"

"Because she loves you. She's your wife, no one else knows her as well as you do, except maybe Queen Raye. But she's cut herself off from the rest of the world and Raye thinks that this is the best and only way to reach her."

"What do you think Artemis?" Endymion asked his long time advisor and friend with pleading eyes.

"I think for the well being of the Queen this must be done. I'm sorry Endymion, but this is my job. Please understand that."

Endymion nodded and took a deep breath. For Serenity, be strong. "Then let's go."

As they waited, Lita decided that it was time to get Serenity out of her blood soaked satin dress. Thus in an instant Serenity was surrounded by lightning bolts, and a moment later was dressed in a white silk nightgown.

"Much better," Lita beamed.

"Was that supposed to make her calmer?" Amy inquired icily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't think that nearly shocking Serenity with all of your lightning bolts is the best thing for her."

"And that . . ." Lita began.

"That's enough both of you!" Raye seethed. "You both can see that Serenity is still in a very fragile state of mind . . . and your bickering will only make her worse."

A midst this fighting Serenity once again began to tremble and whimper uncontrollably. Mina tried to comfort her, but was unable to calm her friend.

Just then, Artemis led Endymion into the room bound in s hackles and chains at his throat, wrists, and ankles.

"Queen Raye, I turn the prisoner over to you. Will you take full responsibility for him?" Artemis asked stiffly.

"I do," Raye replied, "please remove his chains."

"As you wish."

Artemis snapped his fingers and magically the shackles disappeared.

"Leave us," Raye demanded.

"Of course, milady," Artemis answered, and left.

After Artemis had left, Endymion rushed towards Serenity, but was stopped by Mina and Lita.

"Before I will let you near her, you must assure us that you will not harm her. You are after all the only suspect in the death of the princess," Lita demanded. Where did he get those wounds? Were they there last night? Could Rini have done that trying to fend him off?

"And I warn you that if you do . . . you shall feel our wrath, trial or no trial," Mina seethed. Endymion may be our friend, but everything concerning Rini's death is just a little too fishy for my taste. How could anyone but Endymion stop Serenity from sensing that Rini was in danger? But then again how could he kill his own child? I couldn't protect this family last night but I will protect Serenity NOW!

"I swear to you that I shall not harm her," Endymion sighed. 

Mina looked over to Raye with doubt still shining in her crystal blue eyes. Yet to her dismay, Raye nodded leaving her no choice but to step aside.

Endymion approached his beloved wife and knelt before her.

"Sere, it's ok. I'm here now. It's me Dare . . . Darien . . . Endymion."

No response.

Endymion gathered his wife into his arms and cooed, "Everything is going to be ok." Then as he began to gently stroke her cheek, he directed his attention back to the court and demanded, "How long has she been this way?"

"As far as we know . . . this morning, when we found her in Rini's room," Amy answered, as he stared into Serenity's distant sapphire blue eyes

"We thought that seeing you would make her better," Lita chimed in. "It seemed to work when we mentioned your name earlier."

"Sere, can you hear me?" Endymion pleaded. "Baby, please answer me."

Slowly Serenity nodded her head.

"Thank God. Serena, this isn't healthy. I love you, Sere." Endymion hugged her tight to his chest. "Nothing's going to happen to me . . . . I'm not leaving you. I'm not leaving you, I swear. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Serenity murmured.

"Sere, do you want anything to eat?"

"I want Rini. Bring her to me."

"Serena, I'm sorry . . . but I . . . I can't do that . . . "

"I want to see our little girl."

"Stop it, Serenity." Endymion pulled her away from the comfort of is chest and forced her to look into his eyes. "Rini is dead. Look at me, Serena. She's dead." His eyes began to water. "There is nothing that you or I can do about. She's gone. I don't know why. But I know that there's no sense in torturing yourself."

"She's my baby . . . I have all this power and I didn't know, Darien. I still don't know who hurt my baby. What kind of mother am I? I'm not fit to rule my kingdom," Serenity cried into Endymion's arms.

"Yes, you are . . . you were the best mother in the entire universe and she loved you a lot."

"Really?"

"She wouldn't want you to be like this, Sere . . . she loved you so much. So, you have to let her go . . . ." Endymion choked a bit and then clearing his throat added, "She has to be buried."

Serenity nodded her head and through her tears looked at Amy, "Tell them that Princess Serenity the third shall be buried at the next full moon."

Noticing the wounds on is his wife's arms, Endymion added, "And then hurry back to tend to her wounds please."

"As you wish," Amy replied. 


	5. Ch 5 Time For Goodbye

A Fallen Rose

Chapter 5: Time for Goodbye

By - DreamHeart

AN - 'A Fallen Rose' has under gone some revisons. I added some stuff and got rid of others to make it juicier. This chapter though only has some minor revisions, though. Tell me what you think.

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters BUT I do own the story! Remember plagerism is bad!

Raye was bustling about the castle seeing to the funeral arrangements when she was approached by Lita.

"Raye, could I have a word with you . . . in private, please?" Lita implored.

"Yea, I guess . . . just hold on a second. I need to check on the floral arrangements," Raye replied.

"This is important. It has to do with the funeral. It's about Endymion."

"Oh, all right. This better be important though . . . the full moon is tonight. Everything has to be just right for tonight," Raye huffed as she walked into an empty conference room. She sat down in a comfortable overstuffed chair at the head of the white marble table and motioned for Lita to sit down beside her. "Ok, we're alone now. So, shoot."

"Do you think that it is wise to allow Endymion to attend Rini's funeral? After all . . . he is her suspected murderer."

"Serenity wishes that he attends. She's in such a fragile state do you really think that it is wise to ignore her wishes?"

"No. But I do advise against it. The people will think that she is weak for allowing him to attend. Besides don't you think that the circumstances surrounding Rini's death are just a little too fishy? I think that it is an unnecessary risk to allow him to attend to both Serenity's safety and our own. Who's to say that he wouldn't kill one of us as well? "

"They will not. Endymion is Rini's father. He has a right to be present at her burial. It really doesn't matter what you or I think. And after yesterday do you really believe that he would harm Sere? Nothing has been proven yet. Keep that in mind, Lita. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to attend to." With this final statement Raye left Lita stunned speechless in the conference room.

Lita, I'm sorry that I was so harsh. I'm a bit skeptical about Endymion attending too, but I believe that it is Serenity's best interest that we allow him to be there. Raye mentally apologized as she walked along the castle's long hallways.

She stopped briefly to rub her hands over her face and then ran her hands shakily through her long raven black hair. Walking slowly over to a chair she contemplated, What if he is guilty? Then I am allowing him to be among innocent people who he has already brought so much grief to. But then again if he is innocent . . . then I am denying him the right to be at his daughter's funeral. It's a catch 22: you're damned if you do and damned if you don't. I wish there were some way to know . . .

Then something brilliant came to Raye. There was a way to know for sure. Why hadn't she thought of it before? A fire reading. It had never been wrong before and it would put her mind at ease about the funeral. So, Raye began to run in the direction of her chambers past the many marble pillars, glass doors, and crystal chandeliers that graced the palace hallways.

Once in her chambers, Raye once again closed her eyes as a ribbon of fire surrounded her. In a moment, Raye was in a billowy red and white kimono: her ceremonial attire.

Now that that's done, I can start the fire.

In the middle of Raye's chambers was a large hearth. Serenity had made sure that it was installed in all of the chambers, as a courtesy to the Royal family of Mars.

Raye walked towards the hearth. Her eyes blazed with a fire of their own. She sat beside the hearth, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Leaning over she blew into the hearth. Almost instantaneously a fire began. Smiling Raye got up and watched as the fire gathered strength.

What's the matter with me?! I've never been this nervous before a fire reading. But then again . . . I've never thought that one of my best friends could be a murderer either. I have to be calm. I have to be focused if this is going to work, Raye mused as she gazed onto the growing fire.

As the fire grew, however, Raye's fears began to fade away. Fire had always been a comfort to Raye. Its warmth had always been welcoming and appealing to her, ever since she was a child. To her the fire was not only a gift, but also a friend. Now it once again was able to burn away all the thoughts that clouded Raye's mind.

The flames began to beckon to her. It was ready to begin the reading.

As Raye settled down in front of the fire, she began to chant. After doing this for about five to ten minutes, she began to pray, "Great Fire, a horrible crime has occurred. It has left many of the people I hold dear in pain. Please show me who has caused their pain. The future of the universe is at stake. Great Fire, please show me."

The fire grew as she continued. The flames now licked the ceiling, though it did not scorch it. Shadows were forming amongst the flames. Five shadowy figures began to form from these shadows.

"Great Fire, show me. Show me Rini's murderer."

Four of the figures then faded back into the flames. The last however became clearer. Yet, Raye was still unsure of the murderer's identity. Thus, Raye began to chant once more.

Once the figure had faded back into the flames, she called to the fire, "Great Fire, who is Rini's murderer?"

The fire continued to grow until the entire room was bathed in light so bright that it rivaled that of the sun. And in that instant, Raye knew the murderer's identity. After this revelation, the fire died instantaneously. 

"Now I know," Raye murmured to herself. "I must tell Serenity."

"I have always admired your skill of fire reading, Queen Raye," a voice called from the shadows.

From her place in front of the hearth, Raye began to turn . . . looking for the source of this voice. "Who's there?!" she cried. 

"You know who I am, Raye. I knew it wouldn't be long before you asked the fire to confide in you. So, I waited and watched."

Raye's eyes filled with fear. "You killed Rini?"

"Very good."

"Why?"

"Ah. Even though I like to fulfill last requests, I'm afraid that I can't answer that one. But I assure you that it shall become clear to your friends later."

"What are you going to do to me?" Raye whispered, even though she knew the answer.

"Well, I can't have you running to tell the others my little secret. Now, can I? The only solution is to kill you. Time to say goodbye, Raye."

With that a beam of purple energy came barreling towards her. But Raye was not about to die without a fight. Before it hit her she yelled and filled the room with her fireballs. Yet they were unable to prevent the beam from ripping through her chest. And the Queen's once vibrant violet eyes . . . were now vacant. 


	6. Ch 6 The Grieving Has Just Begun

A Fallen Rose

Chapter 6: The Grieving has Just Begun

By - DreamHeart

AN- 'A Fallen Rose" has undergone some seious revisions. I hope that you enjoy it even more. Tell me what you think! I promise that I don't bite )

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Salior Moon or any of its characters BUT I DO own the story. Remember plagerism is bad!

Amy sat by the lake by the palace walls. As the water senshi, this place was able to put her mind at ease.

It was a world all in its own. Water lilies graced the glass like surface. Fire flies played amongst the bushes and flowers. And occasionally a fish would jump or a frog would croak to remind Amy that she was not the only one who enjoyed this tranquility.

Then suddenly the glass like water began to swirl as if a whirlpool were forming. And yet that was impossible for it was only a lake.

Oh, no! Something's happened, Amy's mind raced. She remembered what her mother had told her when she became the queen of Mercury. Any form of water would react violently to aware the Royal family of Mercury of danger or that something was horribly wrong. Then it would become suddenly calm again and serve as a mirror showing the peril that awaited or an event that had occurred.

The spiraling vortex then began to spin in the other direction for a few seconds. Then all of a sudden the spiraling ceased and the water returned to its glass like state.

Amy took a deep breath and closed her eyes, preparing herself for whatever the mirror might show. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the scene.

What greeted her was Raye's lifeless body. Like Rini, Raye had been stabbed multiple times yet her face was only battered and bruised. The only other difference between the two murder scenes was that the murderer had folded her hands on her chest and clasped a single red rose in them.

"Not another loss! Great Hermes, protect us!" Amy cried before collapsing in grief.

Elsewhere in the palace, Serenity sat before her vanity in her white silk nightgown. She stared blankly at her reflection – thinking of all her flaws and the night that her daughter was murdered. Was there something that she could have done? No. That's what everyone said . . . but she didn't believe that. She usually knew when something was wrong . . . when something happened to the ones she loved, but she didn't know. And that was eating her up inside. 

Just then a knock came at the door. It was Mina.

"Serena, are you . . . . You're not ready. We're going to be late if you don't hurry," Mina expressed, as she bustled her away from the vanity.

"I know. I just . . . feel so guilty," Serena sighed.

Mina looked into her friend's sad eyes and willed herself not to cry. Hugging Serenity, she whispered, "It's time to say goodbye. I know that you wouldn't want to miss that."

"You're right. No matter . . . how much I hate it, I have to move on. And I'm going to need all of you to help me through this."

Mina squeezed her friend tightly. We're not going anywhere, Sere. You can count on it, she answered mentally.

Serenity pulled herself out of Mina's embrace and smiled. Then she snapped her fingers quietly and was instantly dressed in a black form fitting spaghetti strap dress complete with a set of black wings.

It was time to face the moment of truth. Could she handle her daughter's funeral? She wasn't sure. But it was a comfort to know that her best friend and all of her closest friends would be there for her. She didn't know what she would ever do without any of them.

Bracing herself Serenity walked out into the courtyard.

There in all of her glory, stood the ever-powerful Selene and next to her stood Serena's mother, Selenity.

An overwhelming sense of anger seethed from every fiber of Serenity's being. And from this anger, a desire to strike at Selene sprang forth.

Sensing this Selene cast a gentle and comforting glance in Serenity's direction, as if to say that she understood. After all, she knew the identity of Rini's killer and what he had just done. The pain filled the castle . . . the pain that filled the moon . . . she felt. She knew that the events had to play out, but inside she promised Serenity that justice would be served. 

It took every drop of will that Serenity possessed to walk towards Selene and kneel before her. This was her goddess that was SUPPOSED to inform her of ill tidings, and yet she did not. The very goddess that was SUPPOSED to protect the royal family. The very goddess that had let a murderer kill her only child.

"My child, it is alright to be angry with me. But let me assure you that she is in a better place now. There was nothing that you could have done. Please . . . it is time to say goodbye," Selene stated.

"My little girl . . ." Serena bit her tongue knowing that she would say something disrespectful if she continued.

Selenity took her daughter in her arms and telepathically told her that it was ok to cry.

At that Serena leaned on her mother's shoulder and cried her heart and soul out . . . until she was unable to cry anymore.

Artemis led Endymion into the room bound in shackles. And if Serenity could have found more tears to cry, she would have.

"Where is Queen Raye?" Artemis bellowed.

At this question Amy came flying into the room.

"No matter, I shall take full responsibility for him. Turn him over to me," Amy commanded.

"Your highness, I would but . . ."

"You dare question my word, Artemis?! Or do I have to remind you of why I am the Queen of Mercury?"

"Of course not . . . I am truly sorry if I have offended you, Queen Amy," Artemis stammered as he undid Endymion's shackles.

Thank Hermes. Hopefully Serenity will not find out about Raye . . . until after these unhappy proceedings. I don't think she could bear it if she found out now.

"Let's begin. Everyone please take your seats," Selene expressed.

All of Serenity's court sat beside her and Endymion . . . all that is except Raye. As everyone found a seat Serenity searched the courtyard for her best friend but was unable to locate her. She just figured that Raye was tending to some last minute detail . . . but wished that she would hurry.

"Our beloved little princess has come to join me. Even though you are grieving try to remember the good times that you shared with her. She is in a better place, a place where she will no longer feel sadness or pain, a place where she shall find eternal rest and peace. I'd like you to share your memories of her . . . before I spread out her moon dust onto the gardens."

Lita walked towards the middle of the courtyard. Before she began, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Rini was such a sweet and caring little girl. She takes after her mother. My favorite memories of Rini are of her cooking with me. She loved every food, no matter what is was. And we'd sit and talk and laugh over a cup of juice . . ." That was all she could handle, so with that Lita returned to her seat.

Amy and Mina followed sharing similar memories and always ending in tears.

Serenity stood up and walked to place where the others had stood. She beckoned to Endymion. He looked at Amy, his eyes begging for her permission.

Though her mind screamed No! her heart truly believed that he was innocent. Thus, she nodded her approval.

As Endymion joined her, Serenity found her strength returning to her. For no matter what happened he was truly her rock. She took his hand and began, "Rini was truly a breath of fresh air into this boring ol' castle. Everyone adored her. She'd draw pictures of all the queens that would make me laugh. Pick flowers for me when I was sad . . . . The gardens were her favorite place in the entire castle. I remember that when she was little that I'd be sitting in the throne room and I'd take off my heels. And before I knew it she'd taken them. Rini would either hide them somewhere or they'd end up in the mud. But there was just something about that little girl that made you smile, so you just couldn't stay mad at her."

Endymion squeezed his wife's hand and took a deep breath. Clearing his throat, he too began to share his memories with the people that he cared about the most. "Rini was a very clever little girl. She could always trick me into reading her two or three bedtime stories. Or hijack some bread from the kitchen to feed the ducks. All of the animals loved her, but then again it was impossible not to. She was a very compassionate person and she would have grown up to be a magnificent ruler. And I think that it is safe to say that her reign would have been the happiest times that the kingdom had ever seen. Because she was so cheerful and could make anyone smile with just her presence. She was my little angel."

With that they both returned to their seats.

Selene returned to the middle of the courtyard. "If no one else would like to share . . . then it is time that we proceeded to the gardens."

Serenity looked over her shoulder. Where was Raye? Surely she wouldn't miss this. She loved Rini, besides she knew how important it was to her that she was there. She's probably somewhere at the back.

Selene put her left hand out in front of her and waved her right hand over it. Instantly a glass vase appeared and inside silver and gold dust glimmered. For both Selene and Raye had decided that it would be too hard for everyone to view the little angel's mutilated body.

The congregation followed as Selene led them to the gardens. Once there, Selene raised the vase for all to see. Then she closed her eyes and let it go. It hovered above the flowers and waited for Selene to proceed.

"In this vase are the remains of our dear little princess, our little angel. It is time to let her go, to let her rest, to let her find peace. And what a better place for her to rest than her gardens. Serenity, Endymion, it is time to say goodbye one last time before I release her moon dust over the gardens," Selene proclaimed.

Serenity forced herself to gaze upon the glass vase and whispered, "It's ok baby. I'm going to be just fine . . . be happy and find peace."

Next to her, she heard Endymion murmur, "My precious little angel, I've prayed that this was just a horrible dream and that you'd come jump on me at any second and wake me up. But it isn't a dream; I actually have to let you go. Remember that I love you, that everyone loves you, and find peace."

She squeezed his hand to comfort him. Endymion looked at her gratefully. And Serenity realized that the tears in his eyes . . . were mirrored by the ones in her own.

Smiling gently Selene nodded at the vase and it began to float to every corner of the gardens. Spreading the silver and gold dust as it went.

Little did anyone know that Artemis was standing at the entrance of the gardens. Waiting until the funeral was over to deliver more bad news.

And somewhere in this sea of mourning, one person knew that this was not all that was in store for this kingdom. No a great deal more a waits.

Selene watched as the vase finished emptying its contents. Once done, she walked over to Serenity and gave her a hug. "Be strong my little one. Everything will be ok. But I must leave now. These trials are yours alone . . . but I shall always be here to comfort thee." And with that Selene stepped back from Serenity and vanished.

Just as Selene left, Artemis came running in. He tore Endymion's hand from Serenity's and once again put him in shackles.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Serenity shouted. After all one of her faithful friends and advisors had just interrupted a very personal event.

Artemis bowed. "Your majesty, I am truly sorry for interrupting. But I have allowed you more than enough time with him . . ."

"I believe that is for me to decide. After all you did place him in my custody. Or did you not, Artemis?" Amy snapped.

"That is true. But recent events must be considered."

"Recent events?" Mina inquired.

Artemis looked down and sighed. "I would rather not have to tell you, but I must. Queen Raye was discovered murdered in her quarters. Like the princess she was ruthlessly stabbed to death, but this time the culprit left behind something. He left a single red rose, which he clasped in her hands. As we all know . . . a red rose is the king's signature mark."

Serenity turned sickly pale at the news. Raye's dead.

"He couldn't have killed her and you know it, Artemis," Lita seethed.

'Yes, he was in the dungeon. Someone's just trying to make it look like he did it . . . just like they did with Rini," Amy glared. Come on now! How much sense does it make that he could be in two places at once. He may be king, but if Serenity does not posses the power to do so then he could never even dream to do so. Wait! Did I just say he didn't kill Rini? No, I couldn't have. I don't know that for sure. There's so evidence against him. Why did I say that?

Mina's mind raced, Could it be that it was the same person? Why would they want to frame Endymion? I know he didn't kill Raye he was under Serenity's seal . . . he couldn't have. But Rini . . . I wish I knew.

"Well, ladies, I'm sorry but I must take Endymion back to the dungeons. After all the evidence does seem to indicate . . ." Artemis began.

Dungeons? Endymion? The words dungeons and Endymion thrust Serenity back into reality. "No! He is my husband and this is my kingdom. I will not allow him to remain in the dungeons any longer!" Serenity yelled.

At this a gentle hand was placed upon Serenity's shoulder. It was Selenity. "My dear, you have no choice. You may be queen but there are laws . . . that even you cannot bend. And I'm afraid that this is one of them. Endymion is a murder suspect and therefore must remain in the dungeons until his trial."

"And when will that be?"

"As soon as you desire. What remains of your court and myself shall be the jury . . ."

"Well, you're all here. So why delay the proceedings any longer? But I would like some time alone with my husband first . . . and as the queen and his wife I have that right."

Selenity looked around, seeking support from the other queens. However they were adamant . . . their friend would not endure the dungeons anymore. Her only ally was the silent Artemis . . . but he refused to anger his queen any further.

"Ah . . . silence is compliance, isn't that what you taught me,  
mother?" Turning to her beloved friends, Serenity sighed and fresh tears came to her eyes . . . but she vigorously wiped them away, refusing to be weak at this moment. "I don't know why Raye was murdered but I do know that she was . . . all I can tell you is to have a guard with you at all times or send for your husbands. But I refuse to allow any of you to fall to the hands of this madman. Please?

Mina stepped forward and curtsied. "I shall send for Andrew at once. Besides, I think that it will do Endymion a world of good to see his best friend again. Don't you?"

"Thank you."

Lita looked at Amy and nodded. "We shall do the same, milady."

"It will be a comfort to know that you are safe. Now if you will excuse me, I wish to spend some time with my husband." Taking Endymion's hand once more she led him away from the gardens and into their chambers.

Endymion walked in and collapsed on their king-sized feather bed. Selenity went and sat down beside him. She ran her hands through his midnight black hair and over the contours of his face. This was the man she loved, the man her child loved, the man her friends adored . . . and this was the man that they accused of murder. It was so inconceivable, Endymion loved Rini. He would have died before he'd let any harm come to her. And the others were beginning to realize this once more.

At that moment Endymion sat up. He took down the two 'meatballs' of Serenity's hair. Gazing into his wife's eyes he gently pulled her into a kiss. And secretly he wondered if this would be the last time he would ever hold her, ever see her, ever be able to . . . just be near her.

"Dare, I couldn't bear to lose you. My daughter and my best friend are gone . . . . What would I ever do if I lost my soul mate? I know that you didn't hurt our little girl. I know that you wouldn't kill our daughter. I just need to hear it one more time from you," Serenity pleaded.

Endymion lifted Serenity's chin so she could see clearly into his midnight blue eyes. "I love you, so much. I need you and Rini . . . like I need air to live. I could never have killed her . . . it would have been like killing myself, killing my soul. Do you believe me now? Will you stand by my side at the trial?"

"Nothing could keep me away. . . . But tell me you didn't kill Raye. Tell me that this is all a bad dream Darien. Tell me that we didn't just attend our daughter's funeral and that we have to prepare a funeral for Raye. Tell me Darien. I need to hear it. Please?"

Endymion leaned back on the soft goose down pillows and closed his eyes. "I was in the dungeons. I have been in the dungeons for the past two days except to comfort you and to attend the funeral."

Serenity got up from the bed and walked over to her dresser. She gingerly picked up a photo of her and Raye dancing the night away before their wedding.

Endymion got out of bed as well and took the frame from her and set back on the dresser. "Listen to me. Do you know how damn powerful that seal is over the door, Sere? Of course not, it's nothing to you. But I can't break it. Hell knows I tried, but I couldn't break it. You're just too damn too strong! I didn't kill her, Sere. I was trapped like a rat in my own house, in my kingdom, for killing my only child! You may be grieving, but I'm grieving too. Just remember that you're not the one accused of murdering them, Sere. I am, and that makes this a hell of a lot harder for me." He gripped her hands. "But wait didn't you already know that, you're my soul mate. You're supposed to know that. I love you, Sere. But damn it understand that I loved them too. So stop fucking around, do you think I killed them or not?" 

Serenity looked down at the ground and felt this sure of anger come bursting forward. She pulled herself out of his grip and looked him straight in the eye with a fire that had long since gone out. "I don't think you killed them. But think of the mountain of evidence there is against you, against us. That's right, bastard. You may not like it but I am your wife and what happens to you happens to me. And if you are found guilty, what then? My family, our family, is gone. My world, our world, is falling to pieces. I don't need this from you right now. Or have you forgotten my best friend was found dead a few minutes ago and our daughter is dead too?! If this is what you're going to be like go back to the dungeons until your trial and know that I won't be there!" With that Serenity turned to leave, but Endymion caught her arm.

He suddenly was much older. The twinkle that usually graced his midnight blue eyes was gone. He was deathly pale and each and every wrinkle that had ever graced his face was now extremely prominent. Taking a deep breath, he started, "I'm sorry. I had no right to talk to you like that, please forgive me. I don't know what to do, Serenity. I wish that I could honestly tell you that this was just some horrible nightmare . . . I wish. I know that we both loved them . . . we have so much to lose. I can't lose you . . ."

"You're no losing me, Dare. I just . . ." Serenity trailed off as she collapsed. The emotional and mental tribulations of the past two days had finally taken its toll, and like always Endymion was there to catch her.

Andrew was waiting in Mina's chambers. He had sensed that Mina would send for him, so he had saved her the trouble. He loved that smile . . . the one that she gave him when he showed up at exactly the right time. 

However, he was taken back when he saw her in a billowy black satin dress instead of her normal form-fitting gold silk and white satin dress. "Mina, what's wrong? Why are you dressed like that?"

Mina looked at him and gave him a weak smile. She opened her mouth as to say something . . . but instead she began to cry uncontrollably. She had to be strong for Serena, but all that had happened was taking its toll. Thus, she fell to her knees and cried into the carpet. 

Andrew ran over and picked her up. He walked over to the bed and sat down, letting Mina cry into his shoulder and he rocked her trying to calm her down. "Shh. It's all right. I'm here now. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I love you." After what seemed like an eternity, he cleared his throat and traced the outline of her face. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

"It's just too horrible," she sobbed.

Knowing that whatever it was . . . was too unbearable for Mina to relive, Andrew kissed her forehead. Then looking deep into her eyes, he silently asked, "May I?"

She nodded.

Andrew placed his hand upon her heart and closed his eyes. As the King of Venus, Andrew was able to see into a person's heart when his hand was upon it. Scenes of Rini's bedroom, Rini's body, Endymion in chains, Serenity's breakdown, the funeral, and Raye's body flashed before his eyes.

"My poor baby, this has been hell for you . . . . But I can't even imagine what Endymion and Serenity have been going through. Shh. . . we will find their murderer."

"Promise?" she murmured.

"We can even start right now, if you'd like?"

"Now? Oh, no! I forgot Endymion's trial will begin soon. We don't have much time. Where do you want to begin?"

"I know that this is going to be hard. But beginning in Raye's chambers is probably the best place where we could get some insight as to who the murderer is."

Mina looked down hesitantly. She remembered Rini's room and the sight of her lifeless friend. She wasn't sure if she could handle it again. But it was the only way . . . "Alright. Let's go."

Andrew hesitated before Raye's door. He took a deep breath and turned to face Mina. "Are you sure?"

She squeezed his hand. "There's no turning back now. Raye would've wanted us to find their murderer."

He nodded. Then sighing he turned the brass handle and opened the door.

The room had been cleaned in accordance with Serenity's orders. But Raye's body was now lying on her bed . . . waiting to be prepared for burial.

Walking in, Andrew noticed that there were ashes in the hearth. "She must have done a fire reading. I wonder . . ."

"You don't think she learned who the killer was do you?" Mina inquired.

"Maybe that was why she was killed . . . because she posed a threat to the killer."

"Then maybe we can learn the identity." Mina walked over to Raye and drew the cover off her face. She leaned over and kissed her friend's forehead. "Help me. Help me save Endymion," she whispered softly into Raye's ear. Slowly she rose and turned to her husband, "Pick her up and place her in the middle of the room." 

Obediently Andrew wrapped Raye's body in the sheet, picked her up, and set her down on the floor. While he did this, Mina had walked over to the hearth and scooped the ashes into her hands. Then she began to form a circle with ashes around the spot where Raye laid.

"Are you ready?" Andrew inquired.

"Yes. You know what to do."

Andrew kneeled and placed his hand upon Raye's chest just where her heart would be. Silently he prayed that this would work for they had never tried to tap into a dead person's heart before. But then again he never ceased to be amazed by Mina's powers, for they were forever growing and changing. He glanced over to Mina to seek some reassurance . . . and he smiled when he found that she had already transformed back into her form fitting gold silk and white satin gown. She was ready for this. He reached his hand out for hers . . . she would take it when the time was right.

Mina now stood into middle of the circle with her arms raised towards the heavens. "Great Aphrodite, I, the Queen of Venus, call upon you. Grant me your power!" A ribbon of light then wrapped around her until every cell in her body glowed with power. She folded her arms to her chest and then thrust them outward emitting a beam of energy to the circle of ashes.

Then taking Andrew's hand she called out once more . . . but this time it was not her own voice. It was Raye's. She knelt before the circle, blew into the ashes and just like before the fire sprang up immediately. She smiled. But unlike the time Raye had done he fire, the flames were ready immediately, as if they had been burning for hours.

All Andrew could do was gaze in amazement as his wife began to chant words that she had never known in her life. He knew that it wasn't Mina . . . all of her movements and words were as if they had been done and said a million times . . . it could only be Raye. 

Andrew was thrown out of his thoughts when Mina stopped the drone of her chant.

"Great Fire, a horrible crime has occurred. It has left many of the people I hold dear in pain. Please show me who has caused their pain. The future of the universe is at stake. Great Fire, please show me," she prayed.

The fire grew and intensified as, once again, she began to chant. Shadows began to dance in and out of the flames. Amongst these shadows six figures began to form. Once again the flames licked the ceiling and did not scorch it.

"Great Fire, show me. Show me Rini's killer." 

My God! I was right . . . she asked the fire. But . . . was this really the right thing to do? Raye was killed, possibly for doing this fire reading. Someone didn't want her to know, to tell us the truth.

At this the flames continued to grow until the entire room outside of the circle was bathed in fire. Five of the figures faded back into the darting little shadows that they had once been. The last figure became more predominant but Andrew was still unable to make out its features. Thus Mina began to chant once more.

The figure faded back into the flames. And again she called, "Show me Rini's killer."

The fire grew once more. Until the light it emitted rivaled that of the sun. This time the figure was crystal clear. So clear that Andrew could've sworn that there was a man standing in the flames, a man with dark piercing eyes. But the figure only remained there a moment for the fire died instantaneously. And as the fire died, Mina collapsed.

Andrew rushed to his wife's side. "Mina, baby, are you ok? Answer me, please," he pleaded. Please, Aphrodite, let her be ok. He's my best friend, let me suffer the consequences of this not her! Just let her be safe. After a few moments Mina came to. Andrew flooded her with kisses to show her his relief.

"Ah, the happy couple, sorry to break up such a tender moment. I must say, I am impressed by the powers of the fair Queen Mina. But then again, I always have been," a voice called from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Mina cried.

"Ah. I forgot you probably wouldn't remember . . . but I know who does. I, my fair queen, am the ghost, I am the murderer."

Andrew drew his sword and pushed Mina behind him.

"The valiant King Andrew, tell me, what good will it do if you have to fight something that you can't see?"

"Why did you murder them?"

"I killed Raye because she was a threat. She has always been the most powerful of senshi other than Serenity, of course. I knew that it would just be a matter of time before she figured it out. So I laid in wait until she did and eliminated the threat to all my plans. And I plan to do the same to the two of you because you are now both a threat. Him, because he knows my identity . . . and you because you could continue to aide others who seek my identity. But I must say, that it is a horrible day when someone as noble, as myself, am forced to slay such a beautiful woman. For you, Queen Mina, could pass as Serenity's sister . . . you are that beautiful."

"Enough! I will not stand here and listen as you hit on my wife. You are a coward," Andrew roared.

"A bore to the end, eh? Very well, any last requests?"

"Show yourself and face me as a man!"

"I very well doubt that you could put so much as a scratch on me with that toy. That was all that Raye was able to do . . . and she was much stronger than you." Thus the figure stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in a white suit. "Goodbye!" With that he sent two blades of purple energy at Andrew and Mina.

"Why?!" Mina called, it was the last thing she ever spoke.

As he watched the blades slice through them . . . cutting them in half, he replied, "For Serenity." 


	7. Ch 7 A Trial in more ways than one

A Fallen Rose

Chapter 7: A Trial . . . in more ways than one

By - DreamHeart

AN- 'A Fallen Rose" has undergone some seious revisions. I hope that you enjoy it even more. Tell me what you think! I promise that I don't bite )

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Salior Moon or any of its characters BUT I DO own the story. Remember plagerism is bad!

Serenity paced back and forth in her chambers waiting for her court to arrive. She rubbed her hands together nervously and glanced at the clock on the wall.

Lita was the first to arrive in her green silk and white satin form-fitting gown and a headband of roses in her dark brown hair. "I've sent Ken to the throne room as you ordered, Serena. I am sure that Mina and Amy have done the same."

"Do you know what to expect of this trial, Lita?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"I know that I must do my duty to find justice for the deceased. I believe that Endymion did not kill Raye . . . and I hope that he is able to ebb away my doubt about the circumstances surrounding Rini's death."

Lita paused knowing this was not what her friend wanted to hear. "I promise, though, that whatever decision I make . . . I will believe whole-heartedly. But that is all I can do."

"I know. As the senshi of justice, it is your nature to listen to all of the facts before making a decision. But . . ."

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Amy . . . dressed in her blue silk and white satin dress with sapphires gleaming at her ears. She timidly entered the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she stammered, "but I thought that you should know that . . ."Tears overcame her sea blue eyes and she could speak no more.

"No! It can't be. It just can't!" Serenity cried.

"Is it Mina?" Lita forced herself to inquire.

A silent nod was Amy's reply. But she forced herself to find the strength to whisper, "And Andrew."

"Was it the same as the other deaths?"

"No. They were in Raye's room . . . each sliced in two."

Serenity collapsed into the plush blue carpet at the sound of Amy's words. Both of her friends rushed to her side. Amy checked for a pulse and then nodded at Lita, who then picked up the fragile queen and placed her on her bed.

Lita stroked Serenity's hair and gazed upon her friend's weary face. "Was there any evidence that . . . Darien . . . could have been behind it?"

Amy did not look up. "Thank heaven, no, there wasn't. I guess the murderer figures that there's enough pinned on Endymion to condemn him. Poor Endymion."

"So, now it is only a three man jury."

"Yes. Do you know who will speak against Endymion at the trial?"

"A man . . . handpicked by Selenity. I believe his name is Diamond or Sapphire . . . or something like that. Anyway, he's from a different galaxy that way he'll be impartial . . . but who knows what ideas Selenity has given him."

"I know. She may be Serena's mother, but something about her makes me uneasy. I don't think she can be trusted. Besides, she is so willing to condemn Endymion . . . even though Serena loves him. I know that I too believed that he was guilty, because he jus couldn't answer certain questions about Rini's death . . . but with Raye . . ."

"I know nothing seemed to click and accusing him was a preposterous idea. Do you think that's why Mina and Andrew were in Raye's chambers . . . to prove Darien's innocence?"

"It is quite possible . . . for both Raye and Mina were very powerful."

"I suppose they both wanted to learn the creep's identity. I guess it's my turn now . . . . You are so sure of his innocence, but I still have my doubts, even though he is my friend, and has been for what seems like forever. There are just too many questions, too many loose ends. I'll never be sure, if I don't."

"Do you realize that it could be your death sentence?"

"I'd rather die being faithful and loyal to my friends than live and betray them."

"When will you do it?"

"After the trial begins, this thing isn't going to be short . . . so that probably means that I'll do it tonight."

Serena began to groan and slowly sat up.

"I know that this is hard . . .it's hard for all of us. But the trial will begin in approximately five minutes. Are you going to be ok with that?" Amy inquired tenderly.

Serenity's gaze drifted away from her friends and reality . . . back to a time when everyone was happy. Rini had just learned to walk and they were all attending Raye's birthday ball at the Mars Royal Palace. Raye was happily dancing and giggling playing with her daughter and Rini. The atmosphere was happy and full of love.

All that seemed like an eternity ago to Serenity. For now . . . she was surrounded by death and the castle was full of pain and sorrow. How she longed for her life to return to normal . . . but it never would. For everything she had ever loved was slipping through her grasp.

"We'll take that as a 'no'," Lita remarked, sending Serenity back to reality.

"But I promised Dare that I'd be there," Serenity whispered.

"He'll understand," Amy replied as she moved a stray strand of hair out of Serena's face.

"He needs me."

"We'll explain it to him. He loves you . . . he'll understand."

"And if I see you place a foot inside that conference room today, I'll zap you all the way back to your chambers," Lita chimed in to ease the tension.

Serenity weakly smiled. "Fine. I'll stay here and rest. But I shall watch the proceedings from here, deal?"

"Deal!" Amy and Lita shouted in unison.

Lita and Amy walked into the conference room. They saw Endymion and Artemis sitting in the far corner and decided to approach them.

"Your majesty," they both murmured as they curtsied before Endymion.

"Good day. When will Serenity be coming?" he replied.

"That is what we came to speak to you about," Lita answered.

Amy sighed and looked at Artemis, silently asking if they could have a moment alone.

He nodded and then rose to leave the conference room.

"Now that we are alone . . . . Serenity is not coming, Darien," Amy stated.

Endymion closed his eyes and whispered, "But she promised."

"I know. But she has been under so much stress . . . everyone she loves is dying around her and it is killing her," Lita sighed.

"Endymion, look at me," Amy commanded. "You are the most powerful man in the universe and you are our friend. We'll take care of you just like we're taking care of Serenity. We think that's why Mina, Andrew, and Raye died. They were all trying to prove your innocence. So, stop thinking that you have no friends among the senshi because Lita is going to do the same thing tonight. And she may die too, trying to protect this kingdom."

He sighed knowing that she was right. He had thought that all his friends had abandoned him. Not one of them had seemed to believe him and that cut like a dagger through his heart. "I'm sorry it just seemed like all of you never believed me, even Sere. I wasn't aware that Mina and Andrew were dead. How's Serenity? She isn't taking this well, is she?"

"No, she's not," Lita sighed, thinking of how Serenity had collapsed when she learned the news. "And I fear that she may breakdown again. That is why I have forbidden her from coming today. I think that coming today would be the straw that breaks the camel's back and sends her to the brink of suicide. So all she is allowed to do is watch it from her chambers with Luna there to look after her."

Taking Lita's hand, he looked her in the eye and said, "Thank you. Thank you both for taking care of her."

Just then Selenity walked in. Her blue eyes blazed as she gazed upon the man suspected of her granddaughter's murder. True, he might be innocent but she was not going to chance it and avenging Rini's murder justified putting him, and her daughter, through this whole ordeal. "Ladies, we will begin shortly. Please come with me." Lita looked at Amy questioningly and was disappointed when Amy nodded her consent. Thus they both bid a quick farewell to Endymion and proceeded to follow Selenity out of the room.

She led the two queens to the throne room and in then into an adjoining room. It was made entirely out of ivory marble. In the center of the room there stood a glass statue of the goddess Selene. Around her there were fresh roses, violets, sunflowers and every other flower that could be found in the palace gardens.

There before the statue of Selene, Selenity kneeled and motioned for Amy and Lita to do the same. Her body then began to glow and she called, "Selene, hear my call. Oversee this trial and see that my granddaughter's death is avenged."

Before Selenity the statue came to life and gently took Selenity's hand to raise her up. "My dear child, revenge is not the answer. Justice must be what you seek. Think of your daughter and remember that. I will oversee this trial for the sake of Endymion and Serenity." Then she turned her gaze upon the two women who were still kneeling before her and smiled. "Call to your gods and ask them the same. Ask them to help you see that justice is served."

Obediently Lita and Amy followed the goddess's orders. Within a moment the gods Zeus and Hermes materialized beside them and greeted their queens warmly.

Politely Selene greeted the other two gods and then left the queens to converse with them to find Endymion.

She found him with Artemis in the conference room. And she smiled when he kneeled before her. "My dearest king, do not be afraid. I am here to protect you and this family from any further harm."

Endymion slowly nodded.

Selene's expression turned solemn. "I know that you are angry, sad, and confused that I did not stop any of the events that have occurred but I assure you that it was their time and they are in a better place. But I ask you to help yourself . . . . Call to the goddess Aphrodite, the goddess and protector of your dearest friend."

Without hesitating or wasting time asking his goddess questions, Endymion called to the goddess Aphrodite.

Meanwhile, Selene did not call but demanded the presence of the god Aries. Both appeared before her and thanked them for responding to their call. Then she beckoned them to follow her back into the shrine where the others awaited their arrival.

Once they entered, Selene made several overstuffed white chairs appear in a circle and asked the gods to sit next to their queens. Aries and Aphrodite looked at each other hesitantly and sat down quietly next to each other.

Zeus was the first to speak. "What do you request of us, Selene? Because it has to be important for ALL of us to be here," he chuckled.

Selene shook her head and smiled to herself. "You have to know what is happening. The death of the two queens and the moon princess effect us all. That is why I have asked you here to decide the fate of the accused." Then taking a breath she continued to speak telepathically to the gods. 'For we all know the true identity of their murderer and that the deaths of the remaining queens are eminent . . . and yet they are the only mortals participating in this trial, at the moment, and they are crucial. So stop treating this lightly, for you know that tonight the Queen of Jupiter will die. Therefore it is imperative that we get through this quickly before it is Amy's time as well. Will you help me? For you know that all fates are intertwined.'

There was a silence.

Then after a few moments Aphrodite nodded.

Aries leaned back into his chair. But Selene, even though we know the events that will happen, we cannot change them. It is their fate. We must allow them to play themselves out.

I know, but . . .

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted, by a man brazenly walking into the shrine.

He wore a dark navy blue suit with black dress shoes. Around him there seemed to linger an air of regality. For his deep piercing green eyes demanded respect, but then again all of his facial features did the same.

Selene's eyes narrowed at the sight of this stranger and his interruption, but she quickly regained her calm expression.

Not noticing her goddess' disdain for this man, Selenity moved past the gods and welcomed the stranger with a warm embrace. "This is the esteemed Prince Sapphire. He will present the evidence against Endymion."

Endymion sat in the throne room at a glass table enraged as he listened to this so-called 'prince.' For the tale he was spinning would have put Pinocchio to shame.

No matter how eloquently he worded his lie . . . it was apparent that it was just that and nothing more.

The gods were seated in several high backed chairs where Serenity and Endymion's thrones had one been. At their feet before them were Amy and Lita sitting in the same white overstuffed chairs that had been in the shrine earlier.

Prince Sapphire paced before them spinning his web. He spoke of Rini's death being planned since the day she was born, because of the love the Queen felt for her child. It had caused an overwhelming amount of jealousy to fill the king and husband . . . and he would stop at NOTHING . . . ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, he pounded on the table before Endymion for emphasis . . . to guarantee that the queen's heart belonged to him alone. So this like every other of the king's actions was simply . . . for Serenity.

Endymion was screaming inside. His anguish was apparent for he would frequently ruffle his hair by running his hands through it or covering his face with his hands. "Damn it! Who the hell is going to believe this bull shit?! Oh, yes, I hated my daughter that's why she was my little angel and went absolutely everywhere with me. I was simply looking for an opportunity! Ha! But to kill her for Serenity?! This is killing Sere . . . and me . . ."

At that moment Sapphire turned his back to the gods and allowed his eyes meet Endymion's and silently but haughtily declared,  
'I will win . . . and there is nothing you can do about it.' Endymion hit the table in front of him. A reproving look from Selene was the only thing that kept him from jumping across the table and strangling Sapphire.

"You see his anger that he displays now." Turning and walking back to the safety of the gods. "This is the anger that made this KING kill the Queen of Mars. For you see she learned of his plan and like all the women of Mars she was a slut," Sapphire announced to the jury.

Aries eyes flamed. He did not like his queen to be spoken of in such a manner . . . let alone his people. Thus he vowed that this jerk would pay dearly for insulting him and the Royal Family. Yet the insults did not stop there. We must not interfere.

"For you see . . . Raye was constantly throwing herself at Endymion and saw this as a perfect opportunity to have the king all for herself. She blackmailed him . . . threatening to reveal his plan to Serenity if he did not comply. So they spent many a day in a quiet little cabin on Mars . . . and her daughter is his as well. How else would the two young princesses bond so quickly, if they were not sisters? But things had gone too far and his actions were simply to protect Serenity . . . knowing that Raye would break down and confess everything to his beloved when she learned of the manner in which Rini was killed. Besides, if it were ever learned that the king had been blackmailed it would have been a symbol of weakness and no king would EVER TOLERATE that," Sapphire icily spoke.

Enough was enough. Endymion rose abruptly and slammed his fists once again upon the table before him, but this time he caused it break. Shards of glass slammed into his fists. "Enough! Stop your lies.For I will not stand idly by any longer and listen to this scum slander the memories of the deceased OR question my honor!"

"I quite agree. This is enough for one day. Tomorrow those willing to speak for Endymion may," Selene stated.

"Wait my liege. I have one more bit of evidence to present to this court if you will permit me," Sapphire pleaded.

Selene glanced at Aphrodite seeking her approval. To her dismay she nodded. "All right, Sapphire, but make it quick."

"While Endymion was in the dungeons the night Rini was murdered, he tried desperately to escape. He tried clawing his way out and throwing his 'magic' roses at the door. And finally in a last ditch effort to escape his powers grew isn't that right, Endymion?" Sapphire demanded.

Endymion nodded.

"He gained the ability to control blades of energy. Please demonstrate this to the court."

Endymion stood and aimed at the chandelier. He took a deep breath and thrust two purple blades of energy at it. They instantly caused the chandelier to come crashing down.

"So you see he not only killed Princess Rini and Queen Raye, but with this new power he no longer had to stab his victims, he need only slice them in two. Let me remind the court that the King and Queen of Venus were murdered in this fashion, and since none of the senshi or anyone else in the palace could control such a power it must have been Endymion who killed them as well.

Serenity had only been able to watch the trial occasionally . . . for she would pass out when her beloved friend and daughter's memories were being tarnished . . . which was frequently. For this was too much to bear the death for Rini had been enough . . . but now with the death of her friends were killing her as well. And now listening to these lies was making her ill with grief.

Thus, when Luna had offered to bring her some soup, Serenity quickly bustled her out of the room . . . . But that may not have been wise.

For now the angelic queen sat in front of her vanity fixing her hair and makeup just as if it were just an ordinary day. However there was a new addition to her vanity amongst her makeup, brushes, and ribbon. It gleamed there amongst her jewelry. Rubies, diamonds, sapphires, amethysts, and emeralds glistened at its sheath. It had been a gift from the senshi the day she had become queen.

Serenity's eyes glanced upon its sheath and she picked it up quietly letting her hands dance across the jewels until the blade was visible. It was funny that such a beautiful thing could cause so much damage.

'This is the only way,' she reminded herself, 'to free myself from the pain and guilt of their deaths. I know that this is ALL because of me . . .'

She brought the knife to her chest, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and drew it back to plunge it into her breast.

But she was stopped.

She felt someone's firm grip wrench the knife from her hands. She heard them sheath it and hurriedly place it amongst their robes.

"My love," the stranger whispered, "please don't open your eyes . . . though how I wish for them to gaze upon me once more." Sighing a hand reached to stroke Serenity's face.

She did not recoil. Rather she listened attentively to the speaker's silky voice . . . struggling to identify it.

"Death is not the answer my angel. Soon you will find comfort in my embrace. Peace in my eyes and love, only for you, in my heart. Remember that always. This is all for you." With that the speaker bent and kissed her lightly on the lips and quickly quit the room.

After she heard the quiet click of the door opening and shutting, Serenity slowly opened her eyes and lowered her gaze to her hands. Then she fiercely rubbed her lips clean of the stranger's kiss. "I am not . . . nor will I ever be your angel or love. It will be my greatest desire and pleasure to rip your heart from your chest, just as you ripped the lives of friends from them." 


	8. Ch 8 A Twist of Fate

A Fallen Rose

Chapter 8: A Twist of Fate

By - DreamHeart

AN- A Fallen Rose has been revised . . . as you probably already now by now (or at least I hope you do). I hope that you have enjoyed the changes and like this revised ending :) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or any of its characters BUT I DO OWN the story. Remember plagerism is bad.

Lita stood alone in the palace gardens.

She had chosen the perfect spot . . . in the center of the garden, for four large oak trees cornered it. Her hair was down and swirled about her as a breeze began to stir. She raised her hands, palms to the sky and dark clouds sprung to life from them to encircle her. Then by thrusting her hands outward the clouds expanded to the oak trees to shroud their queen in a dome of rain and darkness.

Ah. Just the way it always has been . . . and should be . . . . The rain is so comforting, how I wish that it had the same ability to comfort Serenity and Endymion.

'Enough stalling,' the rain whispered.

Lita tossed back her head and took a shallow breath. "Great God of lightening, Zeus, lend me your power."

Suddenly, three bolts of lightening hurdled themselves toward her. And yet, Lita remained perfectly still allowing them to penetrate her body embedding their electricity into every fiber of her being. The Queen of Jupiter now glowed as bright as any star in the night sky.

Raising her head, Lita now peered into the darkness of the cloud surround her. Smiling slightly, she walked towards them, parted them with a wave of her hand, and penetrated the wall of clouds. "Show me the secret that you hide," she breathed.

Amy ran through the palace frantically searching for Lita. "Where the hell could she be?! She knows that the others died when they were alone. I should least be there to give her some protection. How could she be so foolish?!"

Without thinking she absentmindedly glanced out the window that overlooked the gardens, but dismissed it in the then next moment. Yet she came running back a few minutes later.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! How could I be so blind? Where else would her powers be at their max? GRR! I hate it when she's so impatient!"

Then she took off towards the cloudy dome.

As she reached the door that led to the gardens, the dome began to dissipate. God, I pray that I'm not too late . . .

Sitting on a branch of an oak, the still glowing queen watched as the cloud dome began to fade. Yet to her amazement, just as the clouds began to fade altogether . . . they returned instantaneously just as when she had summoned them. Thus she began to levitate toward the center of the dome to investigate the cause.

A man dressed in a dark navy blue suit and dark black hair warmly greeted her, whereas the rain did not penetrate the shield that surrounded him. "Ah, the fair Lady Jupiter, what a pleasant surprise to find you here. I must say that I do love you're new look."

She opened her mouth to speak; yet the words were spoken by the rain and thunder. "Sapphire?"

"Didn't you ever learn not to jump to conclusions? But I think that we should wait a moment or two before we discuss who I am and any last requests that you may have. For it wouldn't be polite to leave Amy in the dark, so to speak."

Just then Amy reached the cloudy dome. Circling it, looking for an opening, she found none. I see no other option.

She placed her right hand to the side of the dome . . . feeling the rhythm of the rain falling. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and dematerialized into raindrops and went through the clouds. Once on the other side, the raindrops that she had once been formed into a single drop and in a moment Amy stood beside Lita.

The man carelessly looked down at his watch, frowned, and shook his head. "Dear me, I was expecting you sooner Amy. So, I'm afraid we are a bit behind schedule."

"Do I really care?" Amy glared, but then stopped to take a better look at the man that stood before her. And somewhere in her mind a little light bulb turned on. "Sapphire, is that you?"

Lita began to pat her foot impatiently. "I grow impatient. Get on with it will you, unless you'd like a bolt of lightning square between the eyes."

He chuckled lightly and began to walk along the perimeter of the dome, like a lion circling its prey. "First, let's get this straight, no one . . . ok, only one, before you has been able to put so much as a scratch upon me. And they were both very powerful, so you think that you're little lightning bolts will have any effect on me. Oh, and Amy, don't bother even checking with your little scanner we all know that it won't work in this dome."

Amy seethed. How the hell did he know what I was thinking! Damn him! "Why did you want to prosecute Endymion?"

"That's easy to make him suffer. Why else? Do you think I do this for fun?"

Lita was becoming tired after all the huge amount of power that was running through her veins required a lot of energy. Thus she debated whether or not to end the invocation of the heavens for she was much more powerful in this state. "How are we supposed to know?! You're sadistic enough, Sapphire."

"Oh, I forgot that we hadn't cleared that up." Stopping his circling, he walked over to the queens and stood before them. Then he tossed his head back. And when he raised it, he no longer had dark black hair with a hue of blue or piercing green eyes. The man that stood before them now had white silverish hair and piercing violet eyes.  
"Ah, much better. But I must say that I thought that I looked rather dashing masquerading as my dead brother, don't you?"

Both Queens took a step back. For they recognized the face of their old enemy, one that they had thought had died long before Crystal Tokyo.

"I'm glad that you recognize me. And don't worry; I wasn't hurt at all by the fact that you didn't recognize Sapphire. For I am who you think I am . . . Prince Diamond at your service." HE bowed slightly.

It was impossible, wasn't it?Amy's mind raced. How had he survived and why would he attack now after so long a time?

"Amy, Amy, Amy. We all know why. For Serenity. Isn't it perfect?" He began to circle them once more. "Kill her only daughter and frame her husband. For you know what the penalty for that would've been . . . death. Then I could console Serenity and win her love. Yet I knew that her ever-sickening loyal court would intervene in my plans, that's why making it look like he had killed Raye was so convenient. But who would've known that his powers would grow while he was in the dungeons. He developed one of my powers, the ability to control blades of energy. It made it look like he had even killed Mina and Andrew, perfect isn't it. And by prosecuting him, I could really make it look like he was guilty. So, you see if I have to kill a few queens to reach my love I will, for the end more than justifies the means."

Just then a hauntingly familiar voice penetrated the dome. "Oh, really? That isn't what you thought when you barely escaped being flambéed by my fireballs, Diamond."

Diamond's eyes grew wide. She's dead. There's nothing that she can do.

Then the clouds parted to reveal Raye in the gap. "You'd be amazed at what Aires can do when you really, I mean really, piss him off. Do I look dead to you, Diamond?"

"I killed you once. And I can do it again."

Raye raised her arms and then quickly clapped them to her sides. Almost instantaneously the dome fell. Lita fell to the ground but returned to normal. Then Raye haughtily walked over to Diamond and glared at him . . . eye to eye. "Three on one. And may I say that this bitch is stronger than ever. And now you don't have the cover of the dome." Glancing at Lita, she winked and smiled, "Sorry, Lita. I know that was a lot of work. But we need you and can't afford to let you get drained. I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long."

"It's not like it really matters," Diamond said shakily as he took a few steps back. Then he smiled. "You didn't think that I'd come without having a trick or two up my sleeve, did you?" He reached into his cloak to reveal the jewel-studded dagger that the scouts had given to Serenity. And then with a snap of his fingers, Endymion materialized at his side – his hands were clasped and bound and so were his feet – and immediately the dagger was placed at his throat. "Now, what will the big bad scouts do?"

Raye shut her eyes. 'Now what? How could he have possibly have gotten that?'

"Ah. I see that you are confused for once, Raye. All of you must be wondering how I got this. I took it from Serenity when she was thinking of taking her life with it."

Serenity walked through the hallways of the castle looking for Luna. 'What am I going to do? To think that I almost killed myself over a madman . . ."

She stopped to gaze out the window. She looked up at the night sky, 'Why is he doing this for me?'

"Serena, is that you?" Luna called from the end of the hall.

Serenity lowered her head and smiled. But something caught her eye . . . it was gleam of her dagger at Endymion's throat. "ENDYMION!!!!!!!!"

Diamond looked around confused. "Serenity?" In his haste he had dropped Endymion to the ground.

Lita looked at Amy and nodded. Deciding to take full advantage of the momentary weakening of Diamond's defenses they attacked.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Amy shouted as she unleashed her power at him.

At the moment that he appeared to be frozen, Lita ran towards Endymion. But before she reached him two purple blades of energy sliced her in two.

Amy screamed. And Raye just stared in horror.

"Just too easy. I told you, Amy, you are no match for me." He picked Endymion up with his free arm and then chuckling he sent a stream of energy towards Raye, paralyzing her. "I've killed you before. Now it is time for you to watch, helplessly, as I kill those closest to you. Amy, darling, time to die."

Amy shut her eyes, lowered her head in defeat, and let her arms hang limply at her sides. 'Not yet. Just a few more seconds . . .'

Then just as he sent a stream of energy charging towards her, Amy threw her head back and her arms above her head. The once calm ponds that were throughout the gardens had formed into a tidal wave that now was crashing down upon Diamond . . . and consequentially Endymion. And yet it was not enough to distract him from keeping his aim firmly on Amy.

Serenity came running onto the battlefield. "Amy! Raye! Endymion!" But she was too late to save her friend from being vaporized.

"Serenity, go back inside. This doesn't concern you," Diamond called.

"Not my concern. You were the one in my chambers earlier. You were the one who kissed me. Why the hell would I go inside when you are ruining MY LIFE?!"

"Go on, Sere, this is all for you. I love . . . "

"Don't call me 'Sere' and don't you dare finish that sentence. If you loved me you wouldn't have driven me to the edge of suicide."

At that Raye snapped out of her daze. 'Suicide, my best friend. . .' "Mars Celestial Fire!"

"Fine, Raye, two can play this game." And with one quick movement he had sliced Endymion's throat. "I warned you now you can watch him DIE." With that he threw Endymion against one of the stone pillars of the entrance of the garden and threw a ball of energy at Raye. It slammed into her chest causing her to fly back and hit the ground hard.

Serenity watched, as everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Endymion crumpled as he hit the pillar. "NO!!!" Her hands flew up to gasp the sides of her head as she fell to her knees in agony. Then all of a sudden burst of energy seemed to explode from within Serenity's being and launch itself towards Diamond.

The shockwave flung Diamond into the trunk of one oak tree on the gardens perimeter and the dagger came to rest at Serenity's feet. She picked it up and gingerly held it as she had done earlier that day. Then she turned to see Raye lying not more than 10 feet away from her.

She hurried to her side. "Shh. Everything's going to be ok," she murmured as she propped Raye up.

"I'm sorry, my queen, that –cough- I failed you," Raye struggled.

"Don't say that. You'll be ok. You did a fine job. Just don't leave me."

"I'll always be with you. What else are best friends for?" With that Raye drew her last breath and died in Serenity's arms.

Serenity gently laid her friend on the ground and looked towards her husband, knowing that he was dead before he hit the pillar. Closing her eyes, she firmly grasped both sides of her head totally engulfed by the events that had just occurred.

"Get up, Serena. We are with you. End this now," Lita's voice whispered in the wind. 

She shook her head, breaking free from her daze. 'Right this ends now.' Then she picked up the dagger and stood up slowly. "End this has to end," Serenity repeated over and over to herself as she walked over to the unconscious Diamond. She raised the dagger as if to strike but then hesitated.

"Remember, what he has done to you and us," Endymion's voice echoed in her head.

Nodding, she slit open Diamond's chest cavity and left her dagger firmly embedded in his heart. "Over. It's over . . . what now?" Glancing over her husband's body and that of her best friend, she knew what she had to do.

She crawled over to him, traced the outline of his face, and kissed him one last time on the forehead . . . .

Selenity had decided to take a walk in the gardens just in time . . . to see her daughter slit her throat, to be with her friends and family. "SERENITY!!!!!!!! No!" She rushed to her side and scooped her up into her arms. Tears streamed down her face like the rain from the sky. Please, please don't die. Then after her eyes had long since gone dry, she allowed herself to survey the rest garden. She saw Raye, Amy, and Endymion all dead. She saw Lita's body sliced in two and a man sprawled out by one of the oak trees in a puddle of blood with a dagger sticking out in his chest.

She looked down at her daughter and kissed her forehead. Then she gently set her on the ground. No, I will not allow her to die like this. She took Serenity's crystal from her dress and raised it above her head. "Let them live," she whispered. With that Selenity collapsed and died.

Serenity moaned and slowly sat up. Next to her she could hear Endymion grunt as well. Where was she? She looked around. She was still in the gardens. Her hand flew to her throat and she found it to be intact.

"MAMA!!!!!!!"

Serenity blinked and saw Rini, in her pink pajamas with bunny feet, standing at the entrance of the gardens. The little girl started to run towards her. Once again she heard the soles of the pajamas clap against the floor. NO! This has to be only a dream. A cruel dream just like before. Rini threw herself into her mother's arms and this time Serenity caught her It's really real. "Oh Rini!"

Endymion was now up and had both of them in his arms. Tears streamed down his face, "Thank heaven! Rini, it's really you baby."

Then slowly but surely Amy, Lita, and Raye sat up dazed and then went over and joined the happy family. And elsewhere in the castle Mina and Andrew sat up and embraced. Then they headed off to find their friends and embrace this second chance at life together.

The End. 


End file.
